A Vixen's Pride
by WonderfulChaos
Summary: After living the first fourteen years of life hidden as a boy, the young Uzumaki decides that she can no longer hide her true self after her battle with Haku on the bridge. Deciding it time to drop her act, she looks to become the deadliest kunoichi in the village.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first of the five fanfictions I have thought up while I have been struggling to write the next chapter of my first story**_** Becoming More. **_**I hope you all enjoy the story. **

* * *

Malicious red chakra swirled violently around a boy covered in cuts and needles who kneeled over his fallen comrade in a dome of ice mirrors that was also covered in cuts and needles. The chakra whipped around and tore at the ground. He shook as he placed his hands on his friend's arm.

Hidden within the mirrors, a boy masked boy watched him in surprise. Never before had he felt such evil chakra erupt from a person before. _This chakra..._ he thought somewhat shaken by it. Suddenly, the before him began to stand as the senbon in his back were pushed out. Standing fully, a larger burst of that evil chakra came from him and took the shape of a horrifying canine shaped face. _That's impossible for chakra to change like this!_ thought the boy in the ice mirrors. _And it such an evil chakra..._ Shocked, he watched as all the visible wounds on the other boy rapidly healed right before his eyes. _The cuts on his hands! They are healing themselves! What is this boy?!_

The boy on the ground suddenly turned his head and looked at him. His orange hair had grown wild, and a feral look controlled his features. For a moment the two just stared before he began to growl and charged the ice mirrors. The boy in the mirrors prepped himself with senbon in each hand, and flew at the other boy to hit him. The feral boy spun rapidly out of range of the attack. The masked kid turned to quickly hide in another mirror, but was slammed by the feral boy's clawed hands, being tossed backwards.

The feral boy screamed and slammed down his fist. Chakra erupted from his fist and slowly began thinning the ice with its heat. Standing, the masked child tried to jump back as he suddenly found his hand grasped by the other boy. Looking up with more hate than the masked boy thought possible, the feral child smashed his fist into his face.

Flying backwards, the masked boy flew through his now weakened ice mirrors as his mask cracked down the middle. As he slid across the ground of the bridge they were on his dome of ice mirrors fell to pieces around the feral child he was facing. The feral boy growled as he noticed the other boy was standing. _Zabuza-san..._ The boy charged the boy as he stood there motionless. _I cannot... defeat this boy..._ Half of his mask falls to the ground as the boy comes closer and jumped into the sky with his hair lengthening and flowing freely behind him with a red ribbon floating away from it. _Zabuza-san..._ The boy watches as the last of his mask falls away and the other boys fist stopped just inches from his face. "Why did you stop..." he whispered solemnly. The oppressive energy from the other child slowly faded away. "I killed your precious friend, yet you can't kill me?"

Sighing, the boy pulled back his fist. He looked into the other kids face as he stood straight up, his voice becoming surprisingly feminine. "Truthfully... I feel no anger over Sasuke dying. I was more angry over how weak I felt when you did kill him." The boy looked over at his fallen comrade full of needles from the boy before him. "He is a friend... but he isn't one of the few precious people to me. Not truly anyway." He looked into the boy's eyes that had no fight left in them. "Zabuza is your precious person right Haku. Why is that?"

The beaten boy, now known as Haku, looked back into the other boy's eyes. He retold his story of how life was for him in Kiri. Explaining how his Kekkei Genkai made him a monster in the eyes of his village do to the civil war. How he one day ended up having to kill his own father to escape with his own life. He smiled when he told how Zabuza found him, a useless broken child with no reason to live. "He gave me a reason to live. To live for him, and help fight his battles to the end. That is what makes him so precious to me, so please kill me."

The boy tilted his head as he looked at Haku. "Why would you want me to do that?" he questioned. "I thought you wanted to live for that man."

Haku shook his head. "I do wish to live for Zabuza-san, but I am nothing more than his pawn. His tool to use as he sees fit. My only purpose is to fulfil his will as best as I can until I am no longer needed by him. Now though, now I am broken. He has no purpose for a broken tool, thus I have no purpose to continue living. Even if I wasn't his tool, he is like a father to me. Someone I will always stand beside. So please, kill me here and now."

The boy looked at him sadly. "That is sad to hear Haku, but I won't kill you. If you want to die then kill yourself, but I won't be your killer." A sound suddenly filled the air like a thousand birds were for some reason chirping making Haku look towards the sounds direction of origin. "I know you won't be here much longer, but I trust you ya know. You are purer than anyone else I have ever known in my entire life. I just wanted to let you know that." Haku looked at the boy before disappearing into an ice mirror he made suddenly.

The boy was left standing alone as he looked into the thick mist aimlessly. The sound of the birds quickly disappeared with a bursting sound that soon brought a stale silence. For a moment nothing happened as he stood there motionlessly until a scent hit him. Blood. Blood's scent filled the air as he reached up to his hair and ran a hand all the way down it to the small of his back. _He went so far as to even die for that one precious person in his life. Would I do that for anyone on this team? Could I really take a certain death attack for either Sasuke or Sakura so that they will live? No. No I couldn't do something like that. Ayame-neechan, Old Man Teuchi, Iruka-sensei, and Old Man Hokage yes. But not the people on this team. I wonder... where did the ribbon holding up my hair go off to?"_

Slowly the mist began to thin out as clapping could be heard at the unfinished end of the bridge. As the mist cleared, the boy could see his sensei Kakashi standing before Zabuza who's back was turned to him. Further back towards the beginning of the bridge, his teammate Sakura stood in front of Tazuna, the bridge builder, and the entire reason everyone was there. Sakura could be heard gasping in horror as she noticed Sasuke's downed body surrounded by broken ice shards and needles. She quickly ran over to his body with Tazuna following her, and steadily cried over Sasuke's body as Tazuna got a good look at the life a shinobi and kunoichi lived.

Down at the unfinished end of the bridge, a short man in a business man's suit with gray hair, a scrunchy face, and glasses on it stood with a large group of bandits behind him. He was clapping with a comical smile on his face, and a cane tucked under his arm. "Well, well, well. They call you a demon, but all I see is pathetic excuse for a missing nin. You let some scarecrow and a bunch of snot nosed brats beat you. A complete waste of money. At least I never planned to pay you in the first place."

Zabuza's eyes narrowed in anger as he turned his head slightly to Kakashi. "It seems or business with each other is done Kakashi. I should have known that a snake in the grass like Gato would betray me whenever he saw the perfect opportunity for it to happen." Kakashi nodded his understanding.

The clack of Gato's cane snapped out on the bridge as he walked over to Haku's lifeless body. A bloody hole the size of a fist was on the left side of his chest. "Hm, this is the kid that damn near broke my wrist last time we met. I owe you for that little stunt still. Too bad you won't be able to feel this." Spitting onto the blank face of Haku, Gato proceeded to viciously kick and stomp on the boy's corpse. He laughed as with each strike as Kakashi clenched his fist and Zabuza cried tears of loss and anger as he did the same.

Just as the man was about to stomp down on the boy's head, several shuriken lodged their way into his chest as a kunai struck his throat. Gato gurgled and spat out blood as he fell to the ground clutching his throat. Everyone watched as he kicked just before an explosive tag went off and tore his body apart. The sight made many of the bandits lose their lunch, and made Tazuna and Sakura pass out from the horrorific display. Those who could stomach the sight couldn't actually believe it. While the bandits continued to look at the spot their former employer used to occupy, Kakashi and Zabuza turned to the boy who's hand was still out in a throwing motion. "No one... should disrespect the dead like that," he said to no one in particular.

Zabuza walked over to Haku's body as Kakashi quickly moved to the boy's side. "Your hair," he said, "you should put it back up before Sakura wakes and notices. I don't think you want her to know you aren't a boy but a girl." He placed a hand on the newly revealed girl's shoulder as he looked back at his other two students. One of them was beginning to stir and it wasn't Sakura. "Nor Sasuke for that matter."

The girl looked back at her teammates and sighed with a tiny bit of relief that she hadn't actually caused the Uchiha to die. "Let them see. No one can hide behind a mask forever. Besides, I lost my ribbon. If you happen to see it, I'd like it back ya know." Kakashi nodded as the girl walked over to Haku and Zabuza. She kneeled down next to them as the bandits began yelling about having lost their pay. The two kneeled silently beside the fallen boy.

"You know," Zabuza suddenly said, "Haku didn't deserve this kinda life or death. He was too kind at the heart to be what I tried to mold him into." Looking at the girl next to him, he clenched his fist in sadness. "His death is my blame to take."

Standing, the girl grabbed the hilt of Zabuza's sword and pulled it away from the now surprised missing nin. "Haku-san became my friend in the matter of minutes some time ago," she whispered sadly. "I felt I could truly trust him. That isn't something I can say for many others around me. Not even my own two teammates have my true friendship let alone trust." Dragging the large weapon behind her, the girl walked towards the agitated group of bandits as her body began to be surrounded by the evil red chakra once again. "He saw you as a father. No matter what you did, the day you found him, you became his purpose. That boy would fight for you harder than he would even fight for his own life. That's why... I'm going to kill all these bastards right now." The red chakra burst from her in a wave knocking many of the bandits down.

Wide eyed and fascinated, Zabuza watched as the girl grabbed his sword by both hands and rushed her enemies with incredible speed for her level. She swung the weapon with the authority of a master sword wielder, and decimated any who dared come near her. Those at a distance were no safer from the swings as the red chakra fused into the blade and extended its reach. Their screams filled the air, and the smell of blood was all that could be picked out from the entire area. Any who tried to escape were stopped by clones she had made and surrounded them with. Those who somehow got off the bridge were picked off by kunai with explosive tags on them in the water. It wasn't long before the girl was the only living soul at the end of the bridge.

Kakashi and Zabuza were in awe at how easily she had decided and went about killing the hired hands of Gato. The blood of the bandits drenched her jumpsuit to the point you couldn't believe that it had ever been orange. Her normally blue eyes were now a bright red with vertical slits for pupils. Her blonde hair seemed to have darkened, and was in a messy array with blood splotches all over it. The canines in her teeth were more pronounced in her cheeks with her finger nails having sharpened and lengthened. All and all, with her dragging the large sword behind as she slowly returned to stand in front of Zabuza, the girl looked like a true demon.

She held out the weapon to Zabuza who shook his head. "I have no use for it anymore. Kakashi was able to still partly hit me with that jutsu of his. The bleeding inside me... I can feel it slowly taking my life away. It's time this sword is past down like it is supposed to be. Just tell me you name first... or are you actually named Naruto after all?"

The girl shook her head as her features slowly reverted themselves. "My name, my real name, is Kamiko Uzumaki, Konoha's Kyūbi

jinchūriki," she whispered.

Zabuza nodded. "I suspected that you were one from the feel of your chakra." He pulled out a scroll from his pocket and wrote down a few directions before handing it to Kamiko. "This will tell you where to find my hideout. It holds all sorts of information you might and will need. Some of it will be jutsus, others will be more of an information sort for you, and others still will have what you need to know to handle that sword. Will you take this as part of my dying wish?"

Kamiko held onto the scroll for a moment without moving. She looked into the eyes of the Demon of the Mist and saw something that made her nod her head. "Yes, I will. What is this other part to your dying wish that you have?"

Smiling, Zabuza pulled down his mask to reveal that all of his teeth were sharpened as he laid down. "I want you to have Haku buried somewhere nice, and to take my body and turn me in for the bounty on my head. I'm pretty sure you would like the amount of ryo you could get off of it."

Shaking her head, Kamiko knelt down and placed her hand on the side of Haku's face. "I will bury Haku like you asked, but I'm going to bury you too. Right next to him. I think he would really like that." Zabuza looked at her and nodded knowing he wouldn't be able to change the girl's mind. He looked over at Haku as renewed tears began to fall from his face.

Kamiko left him and Haku as he spoke his final words to the boy. She stood next to her sensei and looked down at the sword in her hand that was now hers. "Never thought I would end up holding the sword of one of the Seven Swords Men, let alone have it passed down to me." She gripped the handle while looking at it.

Kakashi placed his hand on the girl's shoulder before looking over to his other two, now awake, students. "Do you want help burying them Kamiko-chan? I wouldn't mind if you liked." The girl nodded her head as she watched Zabuza breathe his last breath with a smile on his face.

Sakura, who was supporting the injured Sasuke, and Tazuna walked over to the pair and looked at the mess about the bridge. "Sensei, what happened? I remember Gato's body exploding, but one body couldn't do this." In the distance, the villagers of the Wave Village could be heard revolting against what little of the bandits that were still around in the town.

Kakashi placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair. "No need to worry about that my dear student. Why don't you and Tazuna go back to the house with Sasuke now? The danger in the mission should be all gone now, and everyone deserves to rest now after all of this." He looked at the fallen bodies of the two Kiri nin and frowned. "Even those two have earned their rest from all of this."

Nodding, Sakura began to leave with Tazuna and Sasuke in tow before he asked a question. "Hey Kakashi. Where is the dobe, and who is that girl standing next to you with Zabuza's sword?" Sakura suddenly noticed that she didn't see the blonde knuckled head and felt ashamed at just noticing the other girl, though after looking at her she wished she hadn't. The blood all over her body and hair made her sick.

Just as Kakashi was about to answer, Kamiko cut in. "Who I am, is not any of your business right now. Your friend Naruto... didn't survive the battle." Sakura gasped as tears filled her eyes, and Sasuke clenched his fist as they suddenly realized how much the blonde had meant to the both of them. "Go on like you sensei told you to. I have to bury Haku-san and Zabuza now if you don't mind." Getting a nod from Kakashi, the two Genin left with their charge following close behind them.

Kamiko watched her two teammates walk away with an emotionless stare before moving on to the two dead Kiri nin. Kamiko and Kakashi picked up Haku and Zabuza respectively and made their way down the bridge and across the water. They walked the entire way across the water without saying even a single word to each other. Not even when Kamiko's feet began to tremble from how little strength she had left to support herself and Haku with. They eventually made to where the unfinished bridge was going to end with little to no strength left in either of them.

There was a slope far off tto the side of the ridge that Kamiko noticed, and led Kakashi over to. "This is a good spot. Haku would like the scene this place provides." Kakashi nodded as the two dug the graves for the two Kiri nin and buried them in them. The girl pulled out the scroll she was given and shook it a little. "I'm going to go get my stuff from that hideout place. Don't tell Sakura or Sasuke anything until I get back. I want to tell them as much as possible myself."

"Are you sure about that Kamiko?" Kakashi asked worriedly as he looked on to the sad girl. "We could just say you are a random girl who found out she was related to Naruto. You don't have to reveal who you are to them."

The girl shook her head slowly as she walked away. "Reality. Can't hide behind a mask from it Kakashi-sensei. Just can't hide behind one." The silver haired man watch as his student walked off into the distance. He sighed before turning to look at the bridge in the distance. It would stand for many things to the villagers. For Kamiko, it would be a mark of reality. As she walked away from Kakashi, Kamiko looked up into the sky. _Haku. I promise, that like you, when I find that person that is more precious to me than the most valuable gem, I will defend them with my life._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews. Didn't think I would have many off just the first chapter, but it still pleases me none the less.******

Anyone that might worry that I will over power Kamiko-chan need not worry. I myself dislike an unbeatable main character. (Unless it's Itachi. Then it is definitely okay.) I'm not sure whether or not she will have chakra chains, she won't have the Rinnegan. That, I just might have planned for another story.

Well anyways on the chapter, I hope you enjoy!~

Forgotten disclaimer: Do Not Own An Anime/Manga

* * *

Finding Zabuza's Hideout was fairly easy as Kamiko followed the instructions on the paper he had given her that lead her to a pretty swampy area. The place was suspended of the ground slightly by multitudes of ninja wire all over the sides and top. It appeared to be a small abandon house that no one would dare ever enter.

Hoping in through the doorless opening, Kamiko scanned the house that the two shinobi had called a home of sorts. There seemed to be only two rooms to the place. The one she was in seemed to take up most of the house. There was a single bed at the very middle of the back of the room. Other than that, there was only a long bookcase that stretched across three of the four walls. There was barely a spot on the case that didn't have some sort of scroll or book on it.

Kamiko made several clones to find something to pack everything in, and then had them pack it. She turned to the one wall that was clear of anything than a simple wooden door. With caution, she slowly opened the door and looked in. The room wasn't very big, but it held a few things in it.

In the left corner of the room was a small bed with a book about Kiri on it. At the foot of the bed was a box with a few bits of clothing in it. In the other corner of the room was a small wooden desk with a chair in front of it. There were three mini stands on top of it with two of them having a Kiri hunter ninja mask on them. One of them was empty. _This must be Haku's room then._

The young girl notice that the stands were set in a triangle around a small black book. Walking over to the desk, she sat in the chair and read its cover. _No Mask. _Opening it, she found small neat hand writing throughout the book. After a while of slowly flipping through the pages, Kamiko noticed that every second or third page would never reach the bottom of the page but would end with a miniature signature. _Yuki Haku. He even kept a diary._ Nodding to herself, Kamiko pocketed the small diary before making three more clones. Having them pack all of the stuff that was on the desk and bookcase next to it, she walked back outside.

She was sure that out of everything she had grabbed that something would most definitely be of use to her for more than just mastering the use of her new weapon. Once all of her clones had come out of the house, leaving only the furniture in it, the girl looked at the hideout. She contemplated destroying before shaking her head. "Never know when I might need this place for my own reasons. Let's get back to the house."

* * *

Five days later, Kamiko sat atop a pillar of the bridge as she looked down on to it while idly running her fingers along the handle of Kubikiribōchō. To others, people looked like ants from her vantage point, but to her everything looked like it was fresh. Like the world was just in the beginning stages of being made. _Though, that is exactly what might as well be happening to the people of the Wave. A new bridge will bring a new and fresh world._

The young blonde watched as the works went about building their new hope. Since the death of Gato and all the thugs that had come to the bridge with him, all of the workers have found a new found motivation for what they were doing. The young girl had some of her clones working with them to speed up the process. Kamiko sighed as they all just radiated the happiness she and her team had given them. Happiness her teammates refused to let her have.

A glare was ever present from the young Uchiha boy below her. Though the two were sent to oversee and watch out for Tazuna even though the bridge builder was now surely was safe from just about any human threat. Sasuke Uchiha ,though, did not care what reason he was here. All he cared about was the girl above him. Kamiko sighed as she looked down at the boy with an annoyed glance as she recalled the events when she returned the a few nights before.

**Flashback**

She was sitting at the table quietly as everyone looked at her with curiosity, but Kakashi (and Sasuke in the case he was just out right glaring at her with suspicion). The food was laid out on to table for everyone, but only Kakashi and Kamiko seemed to take any notice of that. The two just ignored the awkward air in the room that her presence had brought. Everyone else just watched as Kamiko ate her rice and pork in such a refined way, that she could have been a princess if it wasn't for all the blood that was still on her clothing and hair.

Sasuke, who was sitting directly across from her, snorted as he leaned back against the wall grabbing everyone's except Kamiko's attention. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired of this stupid act." He leaned closed his eyes and smirked. "This girl isn't anyone special, so enough with the stupid silent act. Who the hell are you?" After a moment's hesitation, Sakura nodded her head in agreement with him while Tazuna and his family just frowned. Kamiko continued eating her food like she had heard nothing.

Kakashi sighed as he set down his chopsticks. "Sasuke, there is no need to act that way. Plus she's eating right now. She won't say anything until she has finished her food. It's just the way this one is."

Sakura glanced between Kamiko and her sensei with slight confusion. "I don't get it. Do you two know each other Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke glared at Kakashi as the same thought had crossed his mind.

"Yes I know her," he gave them a weak eye smile. "In a way, we all know who she is, or who she used to be at least." Everyone blinked owlishly at the masked ninja. Sasuke of course just intensified his glare, and clasped his hands in front of his face.

Again the room was filled with an uncomfortable momentary silence. Sakura looked down at her food as tears filled her eyes. "Kakashi-sensei... what happened to... Naruto?" She squeezed her hands into fists as she squeezed her eyes shut. "I mean... we never even went out to find his... his body."

"Yeah," Sasuke said in a slightly subdued tone. "He may have been a dobe and everything, but we should've gone looking for him by now." Tazuna and his daughter Tsunami sighed in sadness as they thought of the boy that was supposedly dead. Inari, Tazuna's grandson and Tsunami's son, got up on shaky legs and left the room as silent tears streamed down his face.

"Listen you guys. Naruto..." Kakashi started to answer when the sound of Kamiko sighing stopped him.

"What does it matter to you guys what happened to him?" she asked in a bored tone as she placed down her chopsticks into an empty rice bowl. "He is dead. It doesn't really matter what happened to him."

Sakura slammed her hands down on to the table with anger in her eyes. "What do you mean it doesn't really matter?! He was our teammate! We deserve to know what happened to him!" She pointed at the girl with a shaking finger. "I don't know who you are, and I don't even care anymore. Say another word about Naruto and you'll regret it!"

"Oh will I now?" Kamiko's eyes narrowed dangerously at the pink haired girl. "Tell me, are you the one that's going to make me regret it?" Looking into the girl's grey eyes, Sakura's resolve quickly crumbled as she scooted away from her. Kamiko snorted. "I thought as much. What about you Duck Ass? Got anything you'd like to say?"

Sasuke clearly heard the challenge Kamiko's voice and didn't like it. His glare hardened even more and he stood up. "Unlike Sakura, I'll back up what I say. So say another thing about the dobe, and it'll be the last thing you do." In her mind, Sakura was aggressively cheering for Sasuke to just go ahead and smack the other girl around like silly.

"From the way you're talking, it sounds like I'm bad mouthing the guy when I'm not." Kamiko clasped her hands in her lap and titled her head. "All I'm saying is he's dead, but I guess you all deserve the truth in one way or another."

Tsunami looked at Kamiko with startled eyes. "What do you mean the truth? Is Naruto not dead?" Hope sprung into the eyes of Sakura and Tazuna.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head as he joined the conversation. "Well technically he isn't dead, but in a sense Naruto is dead you see?"

"I don't get it," Tazuna said while crossing his arms as he cut Kakashi off before he could continue. "How can he not be dead but be dead?"

"Because, Naruto Uzumaki never existed," Kamiko said with a sigh. Everyone except Kakashi looked at the blond like she had grown a second head. "The boy that all of you have gotten to know was never really born. He was nothing more than a front for everyone to look at."

Sasuke shook with anger as Sakura shook her head. "You're lying. We've known that blond baka since he was five. There is no way he wasn't really. I've felt him!"

"Wrong," Kamiko yawned in boredom, "you hit before. There is a vast difference. You should be able to figure it out smart girl." Sakura's teeth clenched at the insult.

Sasuke snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. You just happen to be the one to know all of this. No one else at this table knew but you. Pretty convenient story if you ask me. You can't even say it was genjutsu since I got my Sharingan eye during our battle on the bridge. I would have seen through it then."

Kamiko pointed lazily at Kakashi who felt that any attempt to talk would lead to him being interrupted. "Kakashi-sensei knows the truth. Kakashi-sensei knows how you all powerful eye failed to tell you the truth." She looked at everyone and shrugged, deciding to just say it instead of messing with them. "Kakashi-sensei is one of the few people who know who Naruto really was?"

"And who was that?" Tsunami asked.

The blond haired girl smirked slightly and pointed at herself. "Naruto Uzumaki, was me."

**Flashback End**

The girl looked back at the workers and lazily kicked her legs. (Of course after that Tsunami and Tazuna took it all in strides while those two idiots just exploded.) It had taken a better part of an hour to get the two Genin to calm down enough to listen to anyone at the table. After that, Kakashi took them away to feed them a sugar coated reason for why Naruto was her and she was Naruto. Since then Sasuke has done nothing but glare at her, and Sakura keep a small amount of distance between the two of them.

_This is all way too bothersome to think about. I wonder what the Hokage-jiji is up to at the moment? Meh, probably paperwork._ Jumping down from her perch on top of a small shack by the bridge, Kamiko landed next to Sasuke, who glared at the large weapon strapped to her back, and walked over to Tazuna who was wiping sweat away from his forehead. "How much longer until this bridge is down Tazuna-san?"

Tazuna looked down at the girl and smiled. After getting used to her pretty quickly and had his daughter get her some clothes that were meant for a girl her age to wear. Not the blood stained jumpsuit she had yet to change out of. "Ah Kamiko-kun, we should be able to finish the bridge in two more days tops at this rate. How are you liking the clothes Tsunami gave you?"

Kamiko looked down at her clothes and shrugged. She wore a short sleeved black shirt with the end of the sleeves and the collar colored gray, and a pair of thin gray pants with the waistband colored black. "I don't have any complaints if that's what you're asking. They fit quite comfortably on me. I'll be sure to return them before we have to leave. Also I'm a girl, don't you mean -chan?"

The bridge builder waved her off as he smiled. "You were a boy when I meant you, and no need for that. Tsunami out grew those clothes when she was twelve years old, and Inari doesn't seem to want to wear them." He laughed as he looked at Kamiko's slight pout.

"I get it already I'm a little short. No need for you to point it out." The blond looked up at the sun in the sky. "Anyways, don't you think you guys should call a quits for the day? It is going to start getting dark soon." Tazuna thought for a moment before nodding to himself and walking over to the workers and telling them to pack up. Kamiko turned and looked over at the glaring Uchiha. "Yo Teme! We're done here for the day! You can go back now, I'll wait for Tazuna-san!" Sasuke grunted and walked off without a word. (Baka Teme!)

"That one seems to be even more of a handful than before," Tazuna observed as he walked back over to Kamiko.

"Tch, you're telling me. I never liked that guy one bit." She dispelled all of her clones and followed the man off of the bridge. "Sakura is no better than him. Any time I try even approach the girl she'll leave and ignore me. At least with Sasuke I know why he is acting this way." Tazuna gave her a questioning look and she shrugged. "Hurt pride. The Uchiha have an almost God complex. The fact that I have been able to deceive him for so long doesn't sit well with him one bit. Plus he's a major asshole."

Tazuna laughed heartily as he slapped Kamiko on the back. "That he is Kamiko-chan! That he is! Maybe he'll find a nice young girl to loosen him up some day!"

Kamiko sighed. _If so Ino and Sakura need to hurry their lazy asses up. I'm tired of that Teme giving me a damn headache._ The two talked about the bridge until they reached the house and were greeted by Tsunami setting up the table. "Ne, do you need any help with that Tsunami-san?"

Tsunami looked up and smiled with relief. "Oh yes Miko-chan. Could you cook the rice while I make the fish? I had Sakura doing it but...um..." Tsunami looked around nervously and sighed. "But that girl has practically no cooking skills what so ever. How do you set water on fire without any oil in it?!"

Kamiko snickered as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pot for the rice. She put water in it and then the rice while Tsunami started cutting the fish. As she stirred the pot gently with a wooden spoon she found, she pulled out three carrots she found and ran thunder the water. _This is really nice,_ she thought as she cut up the carrots. She placed the small pieces into the the rice with a small hidden smile. After watching the rice for a while she turned to Tsunami who just finished cooking the fish. "But how? I just finished the rice. How could you have already finished the rice?"

Tsunami giggled. "Oh that's a secret Miko-chan. I can't have people running around finishing the fish just as fast as me now can I? Now how about you go sit at the table? I'll bring the food out in a moment myself." Kamiko laughed silently as she walked out of the kitchen leaving a clone behind to help carry in the food.

She wasn't the first one to the table. Kakashi and Sasuke were whispering an argument while Tazuna was already downing a bottle of cheap alcohol he bought. Sakura and Inari weren't to be seen at the table just yet. For a moment the girl considered interrupting the argument between teacher and student, but didn't feel like dealing with Sasuke's brooding any more than was necessary.

Sitting at the table, she ran her hand over the handle of the large weapon on her back. Something she has found herself doing quite a lot of boredom. The weapon hadn't belonged to her very long, but she found herself attached to it like it was always hers. Her training with has only been the bare basics of all sword training. Swinging the sword down and overhead to stop them at certain points, turning the blade sides and slicing it horizontally across her chest starting from her back, and again swing her sword overhead and diagonally across her body at certain points. She rarely put it all together, even though it was highly recommended to do so. Kamiko decided to wait until she had a real teacher to show her how to properly use her weapon.

Sighing, Kakashi sat next to her and gave her an eye smile. An unhappy Sasuke sat across from them and proceeded to glare at the empty bowl before him. "So how has your training been going Kamiko-chan?" Kakashi asked kindly.

The girl shrugged in response. "I don't know really. It's not like I have someone to show me what to do sensei. I have to find someone for that after we get back to the village."

Nodding, Kakashi sent an eye smile to Sakura who walked into the room. Sakura returned the smile and quickly sat by Sasuke who inched away from the girl. "Maybe I can help you with that," Kakashi said after pulling out his little orange book. "I know few good kenjutsu artists in the village. I'm sure one of them would be able to find time to train you."

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei." Kamiko smiled as Inari made his way into the room and sat next to her. "How are you Inari?"

The young boy looked up at Kamiko with a toothy grin. "Good Kamiko-neechan! The other kids are starting to hang around me again."

The girl patted his head before snatching the blue hat off of it. "That's all fine and good, but don't forget. No hats at the table." Kakashi snickered at Kamiko's mother like words before she sent him a hard glare. After Kakashi stopped laughing, the blond girl looked at Sakura. For just a moment their eyes met before Sakura quickly looked away.

Growing irritated with the girl, Kamiko was about to call out her name when Tsunami and her clone swept in with the food. "I hope nobody minds, but I added some chopped celery to the fish." Deflating slightly, Kamiko smiled at Tsunami as the food was placed in front of her. The women skipped Tazuna before sitting down with her own food.

The old man looked at his daughter indignantly as she began eating. "Um, Tsunami, I think you forgot about me," he chuckled.

Tsunami didn't even look at the man. "No I didn't. You know how I feel about you drinking before I have even brought out the food." The man garbled nonsense before standing up to get his own food.

Kamiko laughed as he wobbled off. "Maybe you should just hide the alcohol from him Tsunami-san. That way he can't be tempted by it." Everyone laughed or chuckled at the sudden crashing and cursing they heard from the kitchen.

After he came back everyone calmed down a small amount, but Sakura seemed put off for some reason. "I thought you didn't talk at the table until you finished eating." Sakura said to Kamiko lowly as she slowly ate her food. The fresh joy in the room was quickly snuffed by the girl's tone of voice.

Looking at her teammate, Kamiko wondered about the girl. She pointed down at her empty rice bowl and fish plate. "As you can she Haruno-san, I have finished eating already. I would appreciate it if you didn't try calling me a liar."

Sakura continued to stare at her food. "But then I would be calling you what you are."

A chill ran through the room as Kamiko's glare hardened. She pushed her nails into her open palm under the table to keep from launching herself at the poor child across from her. "Oh really now. So I'm a liar huh." The blond smiled sweetly at the pink haired girl. "What gives you the right to call me anything but my name?"

The chill in the room seemed to heighten, but only Sakura seemed to be suffer its effects. The girl's teeth were chattering, and her body was shaking. Her skin ever seemed to visibly be turning a light blue to those around her. It was if she had stepped into her own personal frozen hell and couldn't find a way out. Her breath hitch every time she tried to breath, and the air felt to think in her throat to go down.

Just as Sakura was about to snap, it all disappeared making her fall back against the wall behind her. Looking up, Sakura saw Kamiko's chilling grin and regretted her words.

"That was uncalled for," Kakashi said seriously to Kamiko with a frown. "Directing ki like that is for your enemies, not your allies." The girl frowned as she cut a look at her sensei before huffing in annoyance. "The same goes for you Sakura," Kakashi said in a softer tone. "Kamiko-chan has her reasons for not revealing herself before now. Try to understand that her life could have been much worse if everyone had known she was not a boy." Sakura nodded as she went back to eating, unable to stop her constant shivering.

Swallowing, Sakura tried to amend her words. "Well... I mean... how about you tell us about yourself? You know, like when we were first put together as a team." Sasuke stopped eating and looked at Kamiko with eyes that said he thought the same.

"That sounds reasonable don't you think Miko-chan?" Tsunami smiled at Kamiko trying to help destroy the tension between the three teammates.

"How troublesome," Kamiko sighed with a chuckle as she thought of the only other person in their age group that knew the truth about her. "Well my name is Uzumaki Rin Kamiko. I like ramen, training, and learning new jutsu. My dislikes are people who judge others without knowing all the facts, arrogant guys, the color pink, and... molesters and rapist. Hobbies are training, painting, and burning things people don't care about. My dream is to be one of history's strongest kunoichis and to become the Hokage of the village someday."

Everyone found one or two things new that they liked or disliked about the girl, and they all(except Inari) caught her pause towards the end of her dislikes. The question hung in the air, but no one dared ask it out of respect.

"So you paint Miko-chan? Are you any good?"

For a moment, Kamiko looked at Tsunami blankly before pulling open her shirt and reaching done into it. Sakura and Tsunami yelled as Kakashi chuckled, Tazuna covered Inari's eyes, and he and Sasuke looked away with blushes. "What do you think you are doing!? There are guys around her!"

Kamiko shrugged as if that fact didn't bother them. "It doesn't matter. I have wraps on so they wouldn't see anything they shouldn't. I mean, it's not even like I am taking my shirt off here." For a moment she rummaged around in her shirt before pulling out a palm sized pallet. She placed it in the middle of the table carefully for everyone to see.

Breathes hitched for all as they looked at the picture. It was Konoha at sunset from what appeared to be the top of the Hokage Monument. All the buildings were exactly the way they were now. The only difference was a small building that used to belong to Orochimaru far before he betrayed the village.

Kakashi gently lifted the pallet in wonder. "Amazing Kamiko-chan, this painting has to be at least seven years old. That small building here was torn done just six years ago"

Tsunami gingerly took it from him, and gently rub the side of the pallet. "Professional artist would envy this painting Miko-chan. All they colors blend perfectly together, but somehow still standout individually. And... is the a man on this building here?"

Looking at it, Sakura gasped. "That's the Third Hokage! You caught the Third in a picture!?"

Kamiko twisted a strand of hair near her shoulder uncertainly. "Well he was just standing there. What else was I supposed to do? Leave that spot blank or something?"

"There's even a few leaves in the wind," Sasuke mumbled to no one in particular.

Tsunami handed the painting back to Kakashi, who gave it back to Kamiko, who placed in back into her shirt. "That was amazing Miko-chan. If Kakashi is serious about that picture, you had to have been only six or seven when you made this. And you still paint?" Kamiko nodded. "Wow."

* * *

After the painting had been seen, things just seemed to relax for everyone in the house. Sakura could be found actively talking to the girl like they were lifelong friends many times. Sasuke was still a selfish prick, but the guy wasn't demanding anything of the girl like he had originally planned upon finding out she had inherited everything from Zabuza. He found he had great respect for his blond teammate, and thought it better just to make use of her powers instead of taking them from them.

By the time they were standing on the completed bridge, the three Genin found things were the way they used to be for them if not slightly better. They waved, as they followed Kakashi away, to the cheering crowd of Wave villagers. "You think they'll remember any of us?" Sakura said as they turned away from the people.

"Who knows," Kakashi said into his book, "but what really matters is that they know they are truly free." Sasuke and Kamiko nodded in agreement.

Tazuna smiled as he watched them walk away before turning to his people. "Well, now we need to name this bridge any suggestions?"

"Name it after you Tazuna!"

"No way! It has to be named the Supreme Bridge!"

"What about the Wave Bridge!?"

"How about Salvations Bridge!"

Tsunami smiled as a name came to her. "How about the boy that never was that brought peace to this village. The Great Naruto. The Great Naruto Bridge." People slowly nodded their heads in the agreement as the name started t catch on. Soon it was being chanted in an off key fashion.

Tazuna smiled and looked at it. "Yeah. The Great Maelstrom Bridge." The cheers for the name were deafening.

...

...

...

...

... Kakashi-sensei... did you even look for my ribbon...

... Huh?..

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and find it right to review. I wonder if any of you can make that picture. Until next my friends!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki were completely bored out of their minds. They had been on gate duty for the past month due to a single screw up just that long ago. Izumo looked at his friend and sighed. While he was tired of guarding the gate since nothing ever happened at, Kotetsu was just fine lunging around and doing nothing at the gate with no real expectations of him. Izumo could never understand his mentality and never would.

Just as he was about to strike up a conversation with his partner, he saw four figures in the distance walking towards the gate. He squinted to just make out the form of Kakashi reading his book as he led his team back to the village. "Hey Kotetsu, look who has finally got back."

Kotetsu grumbled as he sat up from his resting position. When he saw Kakashi and the others, a grin broke out on to his face. "Hey you guys! How was the mission!?" he yelled out to the oncoming ninja before his smile slowly fell as the came closer. "Eh, Kakashi, where's Naruto and who's the cute little girl you guys brought back with you." He gave Kamiko a quick once over and his eyes widened. "And why does that girl have one of the Legendary Seven Swords!?"

Kakashi gave the man his trademark eye smile before walking past them. "Don't worry about it you guys. Nothing bad happened, but you might find out sooner or later." Sasuke and Sakura walked past them as well with the girl following behind them.

"Huh, I wonder what that was about," Kotetsu mused as he leaned back into a comfortable position deciding to forget about the large weapon on the girl's back.

Izumo nodded his head in agreement before smiling. "Yeah, didn't know you were a lolicon though Kotetsu." His friend sputters as he fell backwards.

* * *

"Those guys need to get a life," Kamiko said as she looked back on them as Izumo was laughing. "You'd think that they liked just hanging around the gate."

Kakashi nodded his head. "Those two just can't seem to get their act together. Though don't underestimate them Kamiko-chan, they strong."

"I'm not talking to you," Kamiko said emotionlessly before walking past everyone to the Hokage Tower.

"Wow. Was the ribbon that important to her or something?" Sakura asked as they let her get a small ways ahead of them.

"Unfortunately yes," Kakashi sighed, "and Kamiko can hold a pretty long grudge Sakura-chan." The girl suddenly shivered for some unknown reason.

Sasuke snorted. "What's so important about a freaking ribbon? Just get another one just like it."

"That's not possible Sasuke-kun. You see, that ribbon isn't just a ribbon. It's not really even a ribbon at all, but a piece of clothing that Hokage-sama was able to salvage."

"Salvage from where?" Sakura asked as Sasuke thought the question.

Kakashi looked up with a sad expression on his face before looking at Kamiko's bouncing hair. "He salvaged it from a piece of Kamiko's mother's clothing. What was left of it that is." Sakura's eyes widened as Sasuke glared at Kakashi suddenly understanding the true importance of that ribbon.

"You sicken me sensei. Sicken me," he said. Kakashi sighed as Sasuke and Sakura walked ahead of him as well. The man was starting to wonder if his Icha Icha was becoming too much of a distraction for him to work properly. No need to say the thought didn't last very long as he found it impossible.

Eventually the four found themselves standing before a somewhat irritated Hokage in his office after they gave their report of their mission. Hizuren's old face seemed to bore holes into Kakashi's sweating face. "So you are telling that you encounter the Demon Brothers and still continued?" Everyone nodded. "You were confronted by the A-Rank missing ninja, Zabuza Momochi, and still continued?" Again everyone nodded. "That after a fight with Zabuza's apprentice, Haku, Kamiko-chan decided to forgo her disguise from then on?" Kakashi and Kamiko nodded. "And YOU'RE telling me that you didn't find Kamiko's ribbon?" He said the last part to Kakashi making the man feel like a disappointment.

"I was busy taking care of the needs of the mission," Kakashi tried to defend.

"From what you said that wasn't needed. The mission was practically over after the death of Gato." Hizuren shook his head. "But no matter, what's lost is lost. There is nothing to be done about it. I'll send pay for your first A-Rank mission straight to you accounts."

After a short round of "hais", the Hokage dismissed everyone in the room except Kamiko. "You need something Hokage-jiji," she said with a smile that could warm an icebergs heart.

"Why yes Kamiko-chan. I actually need you to come with me to see Doctor Yuji and Doctor Yukai. You missed you last appointment with them, and your next one is soon approaching."

The blonde nodded her head while twirling a strand of her hair as the Hokage stood to lead her to her doctors. Originally Doctor Yuji and Doctor Yukai were both in Konoha's main hospital. After an unfortunate attempt on Kamiko's, life via the hospital's medical staff, the two were chosen to become the girl's personal doctors as they showed they had no hate for the young girl. There was another doctor, but that is for another time.

Hizuren led Kamiko through a secret passage the Hokages used when they needed quick and easy access to one of the hospitals in the village. After a few minutes of silent walking, the two found themselves in a hidden room just under the hospital structure.

"I'll be right back Kamiko-chan," Hizuren smiled. "I'll bring Yuji and Yukai back to check you in just a moment." Kamiko smiled her understanding as the man left.

The room he left her in was about the size of the Hokage's office with steel lining its walls and keeping the room chilled. There was a small two seat couch in the corner of the room with a small circular glass table and a lamp next to it. There were a number of paintings hung around the room of different animals, people, and shots of Konoha. Each one of them belonging to the young kunoichi. A person could trace her progress as a painter in this one room, though she carried her best work with her at all times.

Kamiko was looking at one of her early paintings of herself in the mirror, thinking she would remake it, when the Hokage returned back with the doctors. "Ah, Miko-chan your home!" the two women said before quickly engulfing the girl into a tight hug.

She giggled as she hugged them back. "It's nice to see you guys too. I was only gone for like a month you know?"

Yukai shook her head as she tapped her foot with crossed arms. The women was average height and in her late twenties. She had short, light auburn hair with kind brown eyes that seemed to compliment her pale skin. In the standard doctor's outfit, one could say the women did well, but not too well in the chest department and was quite slender. "And yet we haven't seen you in almost two."

Yuji nodded her head in agreement. She was slightly shorter than Yukai and in her earlier thirties. Her hair waved down to her shoulders in a dark black, and her eyes were the same as Yukai's. The women's body was lightly plump with all the curves in the right places. "Yeah, you may only have to see us once a month, but that doesn't mean you can't visit us young lady."

Kamiko scratched the back of her head. "Sorry about that you guys. I had just been caught up in my team ya know. I so would have come seen you guys if it wasn't for that."

"Fine we believe you. Now you out of your clothes," they said together while pointing at her before turning to the Hokage, "and you out."

Hizuren chuckled. "Right, right. After you are all rested up Kamiko-chan go see Anko. I'm sure she would love to take you out shopping for women's clothes now that you won't be using male clothing anymore."

"I won't?" she asked. The three adults in the room just sighed before the Hokage left. (Why do I need a change of clothes? These clothes still fit me perfectly.) Shrugging, Kamiko decided to ask Anko when she went to see her later. Soon the girl was sitting on the edge of a bed in the middle of the room in just her chest wrappings.

"Those too Miko-chan," Yuji said as she looked at Kamiko.

The young girl's face suddenly heated up. "W-why would I need to take these off Yuji-chan? I never had to take them off before."

Yukai lifted her hand in the air as her other one shifted around in a bag. "Easy Miko-chan. You are getting older and will, if you already haven't, start to develop. The wraps were decoration up until now." Kamiko hesitated before turning her back on the older women. She quickly undid the wraps before covering her chest in an uncharacteristic show of embarrassment. "Miko-chan turn around so we can start."

The girl turned around while still covering her chest. The sight was cute to the doctors as Kamiko's face was as read as could be and was looking away from them with a clearly developing chest. "C-can't I just k-keep my arms like this?"

The two women just rolled their eyes before beginning there inspection of the girl's body. The checkup didn't last long. They found nothing wrong with the girl other than the fact that even for a girl, she was short for age. The two chalked it up to genetics or something.

Just as they were finishing, they girl flew off the body holding her chest. "What the fuck are you trying to do to me!? I thought you like Yukai-chan Yuji-chan!?"

Yukai laughed as Yuji sighed in defeat with a hand outstretched in front of her. "I was only trying to get a small feel to see if she was firm. Didn't think she'd react like that so fast."

Grabbing her clothes, Kamiko quickly got dressed why glaring at Yuji. "So not necessary. I'll see you guys later. I need to go see Anko-chan now." The women waved as Kamiko ran out the room and through the hospital.

"So..."

"...firm...she'll grow big..."

"Ah...does this make us pedophiles..."

"...you didn't touch her..."

* * *

The next day found Kamiko standing in Training Ground 11 with Sasuke, Sakura, Team 8, and Team 10. The nine Genin stood or sat, or even laid in the case of one, in a semi-circle as they waited for all of their Jōnin senseis. Each one of them had woken up with a note for them to go to Training Ground 11.

"What do you think they have us all gathered here for?" Choji asked as he munched on a bag of chips.

His best friend Shikamaru sighed as he stared up at the sky. "Who knows Choji, and to be honest I don't think that is the question we should be asking." Everyone around him nodded before looking at Kamiko who stared blankly back at them.

"What?" she said dully. She was wearing another pair of clothes from Tsunami since she was unable to find Anko the other day.

Ino stepped forward and pointed at her. "Who the hell are you?"

"And where is Naruto-kun?" Hinata chimed in as she looked around for her blond crush.

Tilting her head, Kamiko pointed at herself. "Naruto is right here Hinata-san." Sasuke snorted as Sakura frowned at Kamiko for telling them not to say anything.

"Oh, this is your Sexy Jutsu, but shorter and with clothes on," Kiba said drawing Ino's attention.

"Wow, it has some sort of intelligence after all."

"What you say bitch!?"

"Bitch!?"

The two got in each other's faces just before Shino's bugs did the same and forced the two apart. "Don't do that dude. It's really creepy." Shino just shrugged at his teammate before turning to Kamiko.

"You're not Naruto," Shikamaru said. "What's your name?"

Kamiko sighed and continued pointing at herself. "My name is Uzumaki Kamiko, but you guys know me as Uzumaki Naruto. Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because me and Naruto have had pissing contest together!" Kiba said drawing disturbed looks from everyone. "What? We were kids back then!"

"Yeah right. I knew you and Naruto had something going on," Ino snickered.

"Bitch!"

"I'll kill you!"

"Oh for the love of Kami I can't do this anymore." Everyone turned to Shikamaru who was rubbing his temples. "She's telling the truth. The girl has been running around disguised as the blond idiot you got to know alright? Now shut up I'm trying to sleep."

Kamiko pouted as she looked at the lazy genius. "Aw man Shika. I was having fun messing with them."

"Troublesome blond," he replied. "I was getting a headache and this just started. It was going to get worse."

"Wait, wait, wait. So this girl really is Naruto!?" Ino said shocked to receive a nod from Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Sakura. "And the three of you knew the entire time and didn't tell us!?"

Sakura waved her hands in front of her. "No way Ino-bunta! Me and Sasuke found out on our last mission when she decided she wasn't going to hide herself anymore." She shifted her gaze on Ino into a glare on Shikamaru. "Him though, I have no idea how he knew about her."

Shikamaru looked up at three accusing glares, a pair of curious eyes, and a pair of shades. "How troublesome. I met her when she was still walking around as a girl. I only remember because of her nickname for me back then."

"Which was?.." Everyone looked at Kamiko who smiled brightly.

"Lazy Pineapple Man of course!" Sakura and Ino promptly fell out laughing at the ridiculously funny name as Sasuke snickered and Choji patted Shikamaru's shoulder. Shikamaru seemed to be mumbling something about annoying blondes, but only Choji could hear him.

Hinata was standing staring at the others with blank eyes. _I still like her... does that make me gay? Father really won't accept this._

Kiba was banging his head on the trunk of a tree. _She's seen me naked. She's seen me naked. She's seen me naked. She's seen..._

Shino was watching Kamiko laugh with the other girls with a hidden smirk. _Ha, I knew I wasn't gay._

As the laughing girls began to calm down, their Jōnin senseis finally appeared. "Sorry we're late you guys. We had... Kiba-san what are you doing?" Kurenai looked at the boy like he was insane.

He slowly turned his head as a small trail of blood leaked down the middle of his forehead. "She's seen me naked." A blank stare was all any of the Jōnin had to offer the boy.

Asuma shook his head. "As Kurenai-san was saying we had to... who is that?" He pointed his finger at Kamiko as the Genin sighed. Sighing, Shikamaru decided to roll over to his sensei and explain the situation leaving both Kurenai and Asuma to stare at Kamiko confused.

"Look," Kakashi said as he read his porn, "We all had to attend a meeting before coming to you all." He pulled out three papers that he held out lazily to his students. "We nominated all nine of you for this year's Chūnnin Selection Exams in Konoha next month. You need to sign this and report to the academy in two weeks to if you want to attend." Flicking the papers away, the masked Jōnin left.

Kurenai stared heatedly at the spot Kakashi had been standing in while Asuma just shrugged. "Well, I have nothing to add to that. Come to me if you have any questions." He placed all of his team's papers in Choji's hands before walking off. Kurenai's fist clenched as she shook her head at the two Jōnins lack of fully explaining the situation to their students. Signaling her students to follow her, Kurenai left while mumbling about lazy asses.

After getting a paper from Choji, who went to sit by Shikamaru, Ino walked over to Sakura and Kamiko. "So, you've seen Kiba naked huh?" she asked while smirking.

As Sakura's face became heated from the thoughts of a naked Kiba, Kamiko just shrugged. "Yeah. I mean, I've technically have seen all the guys except Shino and Sasuke naked. And let me tell you, you're not missing much if you never see Kiba naked." Ino fell down laughing as Sakura slumped to the ground mentally scarred.

Ino slowly recovered from her laughter and stared up at Kamiko with a grin. "How did you hide all of that hair of yours Kamiko? There's no way we could have missed it. I mean look at it! If I take out my ponytail I still don't have that much hair!"

Kamiko puckered her lips slightly. "I had a ribbon that was given to me as a present to help tie my hair into itself without tangling it."

"That's pretty cool. What did you do with the ribbon?" Gloomy air suddenly appeared around Kamiko who was now leaning against a tree. A small wavering smile played across her face as she chuckled on and off.

"That ribbon is ground zero bunta," Sakura whispered furiously into her ear. "She lost it on our last mission during the battle and asked Kakashi-sensei to help her find it. The guy flat out refused the girl and almost made her cry from what she told me."

Ino's eyes widened. "Forehead, are you kidding me? You better not be kidding me." Sakura shook her head. "Damn, I can't wait for Kurenai-sensei to hear about this. What else happen? Details! Details!"

Kamiko watched from a distance as Sakura and Ino huddled together. She tried to hear what they were saying, but all she heard was, 'gossip gossip gossip gossip gossip gossip gossip gossip'. (I wonder what they are talking about over there.)

She watched them until she finally got tired of trying to listen to them. She thought about walking over to the boys, but didn't find a reason to. Seeing as there was nothing for her to do, and she was just waiting for the others to leave so she could train, Kamiko resolved to take a nap on one of the trees, but it was as soon as she sat down that Ino and Sakura appeared in front of her with expectant gazes. "Um... hi?"

Sakura squinted at the girl. "I've been somewhat distracted for a while, but now is a better time to ask than never."

Ino nodded her head. "Yeah, so tell us Kamiko who do you like?"

Kamiko stared blankly at the two girls before her. Just as she was going to say it was none of their business a thought struck her. Blushing, Kamiko looked over at Sasuke several times. "Well... you see..."

Ino and Sakura's eyes widened in horror. "Oh no you don't!" they yelled in unison. "Sasuke-kun is my man!"

"Shut up Ino-bunta! Sasuke is mine! Didn't you get that when I got paired with him and not you!?" Sakura turned her glare on the platinum blond next to her.

Ino crossed her arms. "That doesn't mean anything in the face of love Forehead! My love for Sasuke-kun far out ways yours!"

"That's what you think! Why just the other day Sasuke-kun was telling me how good of a kunoichi I was!"

"Oh bullshit. You aren't even half the kunoichi I am!"

"As if you're a better kunoichi than me!"

"Arrgh! Forehead!"

"Bunta!"

"Forehead!"

"Bunta!"

"Forehead!"

"Bunta!"

"Ushi!"

Sakura's eyes widen at the insult before going red at the face. "You bitch! How dare you!?" Launching herself, Sakura tackled Ino to the ground. The two rolled, punched, and pulled at each other's hair until they heard a soft laughter.

Looking up, they noticed that Kamiko was bent over at the waste and was trying to contain her giggles. "What's so funny?" Ino huffed while sporting a bruise on her cheek.

Sakura glared at her with a blackened eye. "Yeah, what do you have to laugh about?"

Kamiko bit the inside of her cheek as her chuckles shook her body. "Oh nothing, just that you two fell for that so damn easily."

The two girls stared at Kamiko blankly. "Wh-what..?

"Pfft. I don't even like the teme. There's no way he could be a love interest for me. That boy is a pansy anyways." Kamiko laughed as Sasuke glared at her from a distance.

"How can you say that about someone as great as Sasuke-kun!?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Easy, he's just not my type." That blond shrugged her shoulders.

Ino nodded her head. "That's understandable. Then what is your type if not Sasuke's type?"

A smile played across Kamiko's face as another joke formed in her mind. "Come here and I'll whisper it in your ear Ino." Nodding, the other blond scooted closer. "Well, Sasuke isn't my type because..."

"Because wh..." Ino was cut off mid-sentence as Kamiko's lips smashed on to hers. The girl's eyes widened as Kamiko's hands rose on to her shoulders. Sakura's jaw dropped as she watched both girls fall to the ground with both their lips still locked. Kamiko rolled on top of Ino and pinned the girls hands beside her head.

In the beginning Ino struggled to push her fellow blond off of her, but she soon started to calm down. Her eyes slowly closed before she began kissing Kamiko back and wrapped her fingers into the other girl's.

Ino began to moan as Kamiko pushed her tongue into her mouth and wrapped around hers. Her moans reached the ears of the three remaining boys who turned to be shocked by the sight. Choji dropped his bag of chips on Shikamaru's head who decided it was definitely time to leave. Sasuke blinked rapidly before covering his eyes while activating his Sharingan.

Kamiko's hands began to roam across Ino's body and squeezed on to her breast. The girl gasped as her back arched and her body began to shake. Her shakes lasted for a minute before she finally relaxed completely.

"That," Kamiko said in a sweet voice as she pulled away from Ino's lips, "is why Sasuke isn't my type. Ino-chan~" bouncing up off the half conscious girl, Kamiko skipped off to find Shikamaru.

Sasuke watched Kamiko leave while Sakura and Choji stared at Ino. Her hand slowly traced her lips as a lazy smile played across her lips. "Wow... that was the hottest kiss I've ever had." She stood and stumbled her way back home while still tracing her lips.

_The mental scars... Was it really that good of a kiss?_

_Damn, she had to be gay didn't she?_

_That was hot... gotta have a camera next time. Now where did my chips go?_

...

...

...

..._I was supposed to be training wasn't I. Oh well._ "Lazy Pineapple Man!"

_Damn troublesome blondes..._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that the chapter is short and kinda lacking in... a lot of stuff, but I hope you enjoyed none-the-less. Until next time meh friends.**


End file.
